deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrone King
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Darren Herbert |job = producer and host |number = 016 |notebook = Host and producer for the controversial pay-per-view televison game show "Terror Is Reality". |mission = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 33 |race = African American }} Tyrone King, also goes by the initials TK, is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 2. He is the bombastic host and producer of Terror is Reality, the controversial pay-per-view game show sponsored by Zombrex. He is accompanied by The Twins, his two co-hostesses and bodyguards. Story Backstory Before entering the show business, Tyrone was in the music industry. He recorded a popular song, "Long live the King" and soon became a music producer, establishing Kingtone Records. His company was able to rack in some musical talent, including Connorboy, Sultry Q, The Element, and Trif. Apparently, though through "unsportsmanlike" practices, he was able to overcome rival producers including YRN, Dapper Records and Schmitty Sounds.http://www.tapeitordie.com/blog/kings-and-paupers-street-shootin-their-bullets-match-beat Soon after the Willamette Incident and the spread of the zombie plague throughout the country, Tyrone was hired by the producers of Terror is Reality as the show's host. After the show's popularity skyrocketed, Tyrone also became the show's executive producer. Dead Rising 2 72 Hour Mode Tyrone presides over the TiR event in Fortune City that Chuck Greene competes in. During Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride, Chuck encounters Tyrone and a gang of Mercenaries in the underground tunnels beneath the city, loading equipment onto a train. Tyrone spots Chuck and orders his men to kill him. Chuck defeats them and chases after the fleeing train on a dirtbike, but Tyrone ultimately escapes. Chuck returns to the safehouse, where he realizes that Tyrone was likely the one who framed him for causing the outbreak. Later, during Case 5-2: The Getaway, after foiling Tyrone's plans to rob all the vaults of the city's four major casinos, Chuck confronts him on the roof of the Fortune City Hotel, where he is planning to escape the city in a helicopter. Chuck manages to attach a construction crane's cable to the chopper, preventing it from taking off, then forces it down by damaging its engine; Tyrone is knocked unconscious in the process, and Chuck takes him back to the safehouse, where Raymond Sullivan handcuffs him to a gurney to keep him from escaping. He admits to having Chuck framed for the bombing at the Fortune City Arena, but refuses to reveal anything more. During the military cleanup operation, when the soldiers begin to become overwhelmed by the Gas Zombies, Tyrone tells Chuck that the outbreak wasn't his idea, and he has been working under orders from the same people who are flooding the city with the mutagen gas. After Chuck returns from rescuing Rebecca Chang from Sgt. Dwight Boykin, he finds that the safehouse's bulkhead doors have been sabotaged, and a throng of zombies begins pouring in and attacking the survivors. After Chuck fixes the door, he finds Tyrone free from his handcuffs and being attacked by a lone zombie straggler. After killing the zombie, Chuck sees that Tyrone was bitten during the attack. Realizing that he will likely turn soon, Tyrone begs Chuck for a shot of Zombrex. Chuck can either allow Tyrone to die or comply with his request; the latter option unlocks Overtime Mode after The Facts has been completed. Overtime Mode During Overtime Mode, Chuck returns to the safehouse in an evac chopper after killing Sullivan, only to find that Tyrone has escaped and kidnapped Katey and Stacey, leaving behind a note ordering Chuck to collect various items from around the city and bring them to the arena within 24 hours if he wants to see the two girls again. After Chuck arrives at the arena with the items, Tyrone knocks him unconscious and hangs him, Katey and Stacey upside down over the arena floor, which is swarming with zombies. Chuck escapes and attacks Tyrone, ultimately defeating him and tossing him off the catwalks high above the arena. Tyrone falls to his death, and the zombie horde immediately starts feeding on his corpse. Tactics For tactics against TK's Helicopter, click here TK can be a hard enemy, as Chuck (initially) has no weapons, while TK's Microphone doubles as a mace, and when in an elavated area TK will pull out a handgun that fires at a high speed rate. He also has a powerful charging attack, which pins Chuck to a railing for a beating - a series of quicktime events are necessary to break out of the beating. At random intervals or when he has taken a certain amount of damage, he will leave the area for about twelve seconds by vaulting over the railing. Arena The area consists of three doughnut-shaped platforms separated by climbable walls. The outer platforms have pyros which TK will activate to hurt Chuck if he stands on them. At the center of the center platform is a crank where Chuck can attempt to pull Stacey Forsythe and Katey Greene higher to extend the time limit of the fight. TK will attack Chuck if he attempts this while he is on the platform. Available items A Moose Head is on the right(when facing the crank) platform, and three Flood Lights and a Power Drill atop the wall between the center and left platforms. On the center platform there are five Cardboard Boxes and an Orange Juice - Chuck's only healing item save the random drops from the boxes. The boxes have been known to contain Orange Juice, Snacks, Dynamite and Crowbars. Combat Hand-to-hand combat is one option. Chuck can hit TK with up to 8 punches before he must "roll" to dodge. The roll technique should also be used to avoid his charge attack. Using the Moose Head is not recommended, as Chuck will drop it whenever he takes a hit. Finding a Crowbar in one of the Cardboard Boxes improves Chuck's chances greatly. The Flood Lights are potent weapons, but the Power Drill is especially effective - its combination of speed and power will deliver enough damage to stagger TK, permitting further attacks. It is possible to defeat TK using the drill without ever touching the crank, instead using the times where TK jumps the railing to stomp cardboard boxes and/or eat snacks to heal. Using the double drop kick skill will stun TK for awhile as well as the front kick (though the front kick doesn't stun him nearly as long.) In co-op, have one player gather food and weapons while the other keeps TK busy, then drop the items in the middle area and taking turns healing and attacking. Only turn the crank when he jumps over the railing, as he will ignore the other player if one starts turning it. Trivia *Tyrone bears several similarities to Brock Mason. Both are the final bosses of their respective games, both battles start with the player unarmed, and both battles end with them falling from an elevated platform into a crowd of zombies. *Tyrone could also be a reference to MadWorld's final boss, The Black Baron. Both are African-American, insanely rich (likely, considering their choice of clothing), run game shows, and they are both the final enemy you fight in both games. *when TK pulls out his handgun he will hold it sideways as he always does. Gallery Showtime.jpg|Showtime with the Twins Tyrone detailed.png|Official bio on website Dead Rising 2 Tyrone Case 2-2a.png|Tyrone in the Underground Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths